Drowning In Flames
by Mabless Mistress
Summary: My lovely little twist on the Spike/Julia/Vicious triangle. Hey i sux at summaries, just read. It will live up to its rating in a tad, working on chapters!
1. Feverish Beginnings

Never know how much I love you  
  
Never know how much I care  
  
When you put your arms around me  
  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
  
You give me fever  
  
He lightly sucked on his cigarette making it turn a dull orange-red at its tip. He let out a puff of smoke and pushed the excess smoke out his nose. The bar swirled with the dust lines. Picking up his glass, he downed the last of his whiskey on the rocks. It still wasn't enough to drown the voice swirling around in his head.  
  
When you kiss me  
  
Fever when you hold me tight Fever ... in the mornin'  
  
Fever all through the night  
  
It was pointless sometimes he didn't understand why he even cared sometimes. 'Why am I so down?' The thoughts rolled over in his head once more.'I'm supposed to be happy about getting out of the buisness.' The waitress came round to his table, and gave a quirky smile. "Anything more to drink Spike?"  
  
Sun lights up the day time  
  
Moon lights up the night  
  
I light up when you call my name  
  
'cause I know you're gonna treat me right  
  
Spike looked at the young brunette. Cindy was her name, she had been working here for about 3 years, and every time Spike came in he'd tip her double the pay. He sighed and looked at his table of drinks, he doubted he was going to have enough to do it this time round. "Naw, I think I'm gonna head out now." The young woman gave a sassy lift of her brows.  
  
You give me fever when you kiss me Fever when you hold me tight Fever ... in the mornin'  
  
Fever all through the night  
  
"So soon! D.K. hasn't even warned me about how many drinks you had!" Spike gave a warm chuckle. He was sure gonna miss that, but he had finally decided that he was quitting this routine. Taking one last puff of his cigarette he flicked it into his empty glass. He stretched his long legs and finally stood. "No, I really have to go. Meeting with the boss, don't want to keep him waiting." The brunette gave him a betrayed look and the flipped her hair and walked away. Spike shook his head and slung his coat over his back. "Woman."  
  
Everybody's got the fever  
  
That is somethin' you all know  
  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
  
Fever started long time ago 


	2. Fast, Happy, And Vicious?

Riding with those halo cowboys  
  
Mr. Lovejoy anywhere we go  
  
And in the middle it's habitual  
  
It's a ritual closet show  
  
Spike threw his coat in the back of his ship, and then jumped into the pilot seat. He peered down to the street below and watched the cars fly by on the highway. A space in cars shone as a sign, so he dropped one of his breaks, and spun off the roof of the building. He pushed forward on the gas and zoomed down to the cold street below. Cars swerved and spun out of his way.  
  
Happy as I can be, don't feel much better  
  
Think I'm numb to what's going on  
  
And maybe that's just better  
  
Is this what you want to see  
  
Is this what you see...  
  
That I'm as happy as I can be  
  
Yeah...  
  
The atmosphere exit came around and passed in less than a second. "Don't want to miss my exit do I?" Spike threw down his first break and spun out of his gears and then before he hit 10 mph he unlocked all three of his breaks and took off into the air. The Swordfish II slid smoothly through the first and second gates of the planet. He threw his third gear back in place and he zoomed through space to his destination.  
  
Periscope up and the radar  
  
Clear ahead so far still I'm broke  
  
And it's so sweet from the backseat  
  
Listen to the radio man choke as he says  
  
That I'm  
  
Venus came up in view, it's body swirling round like a pillar of smoke. Spike dropped down towards the line of ships entering the gate. He threw his second gear in and pulled a bat-turn into the short line of hand-me- down ships. As if on Que. his videophone popped up and his partner gave him a half-sarcastic smirk. "Don't tell me your planing on being late again Spike."  
  
Happy as I can be, don't feel much better  
  
Think I'm numb to what's going on  
  
And maybe that's just better  
  
Is this what you want to see  
  
Is this what you see...  
  
That I'm as happy as I can be  
  
Vicious; he may not have been the greatest guy in the universe, but he was one damn good partner. Spike and him had been partners for what had seem forever now, not everyone could see it, but these to were as close as brothers. Spike gave his mysterious smile and winked, "I have never been late Vicious, just never early." Vicious gave a hardy laugh. "Well, if you don't get here in less than 2 min. you'll brake your lovely little record."  
  
Yeah...  
  
Happy as I can be, don't feel much better  
  
Think I'm numb to what's going on  
  
And maybe that's just better  
  
"Well, we wouldn't want that now would we? See you in a jiffy, Vicious." The phone hung up automatically and Spike began his race on the clock. All three brakes went up and he blasted out of the line, he shoved all three brakes in and sunk fast back in-line. The man in the ship below him began to fidget and tried to move his craft out of the way. As the Swordfish II came close to impact, he opened the brakes and shot forward through the gates. "YEE-HA."  
  
Well I'm happy as I can be, don't feel much better  
  
Think I'm numb to what's going on  
  
Maybe that's just better  
  
Is this what you want to see  
  
Well I'm as happy as can be...  
  
Is this what you want to see  
  
That I'm as happy as can be  
  
Passing the speed limit he took off through the alleys, zipping round the buildings that took up all his flying space. Spotting the building he locked down two of the brakes and took a backspin, and skidded down the street. Timing his stop correctly, he closed the first gear and his ship stopped in mid skid. Spike popped out of his ship and saw Vicious standing on the curb. Vicious's watch beeped as a signal of time-limit. "And he makes it right on time. Ah, I was damn sure you weren't going to make it this time. Nice parking though." Spike gave a proud grin. "I've had better." The green haired turned to the black raven sitting on his friends shoulder. "Polly want a cracker?" The black bird just stared at him expressionlessly. "One of these days that bird is going to answer me." Vicious just let out a laugh. 


	3. The Pikata

I wish I would've met you  
  
now it's a little late.  
  
What you could've taught me  
  
I could've saved some face  
  
they think that your early ending  
  
was all wrong  
  
for the most part they're right  
  
but look how they all got strong  
  
that's why I say hey man, nice shot  
  
what a good shot man.  
  
The two men took the elevator to the meeting room. Vicious stepped off first and strolled over to have a word with one of the guards watching the doors. He nodded and motioned to the other guard to open the door. This time Spike stepped through the open doorway and into a magnificent room. Marble lined the floors, and there were only two walls that weren't made of the slit glass (slit glass is a very expensive glass that barely reflects, I swear it looks like you could fall off the edge because it is so pure. Sorry just letting you know). An ungodly looking chandelier hung from the ceiling, Spike looked twice making sure it was hanging on the ceiling, or whatever part of the ceiling you could still see.  
  
A man  
  
has gun  
  
hey man  
  
have fun  
  
nice shot  
  
"I thought you two weren't going to make it." Boss a.k.a. The Nightmare; he was a heavy-set man and looked as though he would have a heart-attack in the next few minutes, but he lived up to his names sake. Within a years worth of time, he would be the owner of Venus; which was not a pleasing thing for the other families in the neighborhood. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." Spike and Vicious took their seats at the table, which was surrounded by a good number of "suits".  
  
Now that the smoke's gone  
  
and the air is all clear  
  
those who were right there  
  
got a new kind of fear  
  
you'd fight and you were right  
  
but they were just to strong  
  
they'd stick it in your face  
  
and let you smell what they consider wrong.  
  
That's why I say hey man nice, nice shot  
  
what a good shot man.  
  
"Where was I? Oh yes, a war is starting to brew among the alliance." Vicious took the time to speak. "What news is this. They can't take over anything, they are nothing compared to the red dragon's power." The Boss gave a heavy sigh at the stupid statement. "Vicious you should know me better than that. I wouldn't have called you here is I was scared of a few store keepers out for the kill!" A few of the suits laughed as if to show agreement with the Boss. "Now as I was saying a war is brewing in the alliance, and now the planetary council isn't happy about me taking over either. I'm afraid I'm going to have to get rid of some of the brothers." Spike leaned back in his chair and let the words sink in and make sense. "Well, I get all of this, but wouldn't it be a slight problem after we get rid of them. What about their territories, if we leave those open, that would only be causing a bigger problem?" A feminine voice replied this time.  
  
a man  
  
has gun  
  
hey man  
  
have fun  
  
nice shot,  
  
I wish I would've met you  
  
I wish I would've met you  
  
I'd say  
  
nice shot.  
  
"No it won't, Spike." She let his name roll off her tongue with a hiss. "Boys I would like you to meet Julia, Julia Takashima. She is how would you say, the brains behind the business. Her job will be to operate the mission as seen fit." She was gorgeous, her long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders like rays of light, and her eyes looked like locked up flames. She had a quick tongue and a confidence about her, as well as a pure sweet innocence that made you want to cry. "We'll be taking over their territories after they have been "taken care of". I'll leave that part up to you two. Her are your objectives." She threw down a large folder. "If you have any questions be sure to contact me, we don't have room for mistakes." The meeting was adjourned and everyone got up to leave. Spike walked casually over to Julia, but before he could say something, his partner spoke first. "Julia." The little pikata (Russian for little bird ^- ^) looked over her shoulder towards Vicious. "Julia, I thought I told you not to take on these jobs." His voice was stern, but soft as if scolding a child. "Vicious I told you when we first started seeing each other that my job was not something that changed when it came to relationships." Vicious sighed and waved her off. Spike stood wide eyed for a moment. Julia was seeing Vicious? "She never listens." 


End file.
